


Precision

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Precision

Bones shaves with a straight razor.

The mere fact of that should not be enough to send Jim nervously hunting for a pair of clean underwear, but it is what it is. And so he makes up excuses, at least once a week for the three years he's at the Academy, to be in the bathroom at the right time, chatting inanely about this and that just so he can watch the ritual of the shave -- the stropping of the blade, the way Bones cups his hands to splash warm water on his face, the drag of something that can be confiscated in certain environments as a _weapon_ across Bones' jaw. The doctor's hands are always steady, moving with a practiced surgical precision, always in the same pattern across his face. Jim very carefully does _not_ think about how much he'd like to learn this ritual, about how he'd like to be the one prepping and cleaning and shaving, proving himself to Bones in the gentle way he carries out the task, with not a single nick to embarrass himself. And if he does think about it, late at night under the covers when Bones is volunteering at the infirmary, and if he even, occasionally, thinks about how Bones might punish him if Jim _were_ to cut his face -- well, no one has to know.


End file.
